Vongola Arco del Destino
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Por un accidente ocasionado con la Bazuca de Lambo, los integrantes de la Décima Generación Vongola sufre un cambio que repercutirá en las personas a su alrededor; al enterarse, Reborn, decide tomar cartas en el asunto.
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **Por un accidente ocasionado con la Bazuca de Lambo, los integrantes de la Décima Generación Vongola sufre un cambio que repercutirá en las personas a su alrededor; al enterarse, Reborn, decide tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Aclaración: **Este es la nueva versión de la anterior ficción del mismo nombre, los motivos estarán más detallados al final del prólogo.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Vongola Arco del Destino.**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

Hace unos días en el Monte Everest estaban peleando sin descanso contra una familia que apareció exigiendo venganza, ya ha perdido la cuenta de las familias que les odian pero ¿por qué aparecer ahora que ya todo se había solucionado? ¿Por qué hacerles la vida tan miserable? Aún recordaba las personas que se sacrificaron para que llegaran a este momento: Lussuria, Tsunayoshi, Yuni, Byakuran, Hayato, Colonello, Hibari, Enma, Squalo; son algunos ejemplos de todas las personas que perecieron en esa lucha sin embargo lo que más le dolía eran las muertes de Chrome, I-Pin y Fuuta. ¡Ellos no lo merecían! ¡Sólo eran niños! Bueno no en el caso de la del parche negruzco con estampado de calavera nívea, no obstante... merecían una vida larga y plena, no morir por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento inoportuno... ¡si hubiera sido más rápido! ¡Si hubiera desconfiado al notar su raro comportamiento! ¡Si no hubiera sido tan ciego nada hubiera pasado! Pero claro el destino tenía que restregárselo en la cara, todo los errores que cometió antes de ingresar a Vongola ahora aparecían a quitarle todo lo que ha logrado.

¿Cuánto daría por evitarlo? Ni él mismo lo sabe, sólo que ahora está recuperando fuerza de una batalla en la ha fallecido una persona más... ¡una más! Ya no lo soporta mas lo recuerda con claridad.

"_En medio de la batalla se encontraban, la mayoría quedo agotado por poca cantidad de Llamas sin embargo sus oponentes estaban más frescos que una lechuga, quizás tenía que ver con "aquello" que nunca les pudo decir al descubrirlo, ¿por qué? ¡Porque no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar pidiendo auxilio! Dejemos-lo de lado y concentrémonos en lo que acontece en este preciso momento: estaba dando todo por salir con vida de su propia lucha, los demás dieron lo mejor que pudieron mas no fue suficiente. Por lo que, ahora, huían por su vida, no querían morir... debían cumplir con su misión cueste lo que cueste._

_=Sin importar lo que se nos ponga adelante, saldremos vencedores. Y yo estaré con ustedes.=_

_Esa frase le había dicho y aún la conservaba fresca en su memoria, ¿por qué recordarlo en este momento, en este lugar? No lo sabe, sólo lo hizo; si esa fuera una promesa claramente sería rota en un futuro no muy lejano. ¡Se reiría por la ironía! Sino fuera la situación para eso, primero debía salir con vida, es lo menos que podría darle en nombre de su memoria. _

_Rememoró otra cosa._

_=No, no... déjale... tómame a mí, no a él=_

_Con eso se enfureció, ¡dio su vida por él! ¿Y cómo se lo pago? Muriendo más adelante. Él no cometería la misma equivocación, él sí viviría como se lo prometió._

_=Sé que debes estar decepcionado, eché a la basura lo que hizo por mí... por favor, vive por los dos. Eso querría...=_

_Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que su corazón se detuviera._

_No volvería a retroceder en el tiempo, no podía borrar los errores del pasado, sólo esforzarse por no cometerlos en un futuro... o presente. Dependiendo en qué circunstancia se encuentre._

_—Pensando en las muertes de tus patéticos amigos —afirmó esa voz que odiaba con todo su corazón._

_—¡No es de tú incumbencia! —le vociferó enrabiado._

_En ese instante una explosión se oyó, vio hacía arriba y... era una avalancha la que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. ¡Una avalancha! ¿Cuándo ocurrió? No sabía pero lo descubriría más adelante. Volvió su vista al frente y allá estaba con una sonrisa de prepotencia._

_—¿Qué harás? ¿Salvarás tu vida o morirás intentado vencerme? —cuestionaba acercándose— Pocos segundo para que tomes tú decisión —sentenció contento._

_Carraspeó enojado, tenía razón aunque le doliera admitirlo._

_—Tic-tac, el tiempo se acaba, tic-tac, tú final se acerca, tic-tac~ —canturreaba meneando la cabeza al compás, de derecha a izquierda._

_Agradecía el encontrarse en la parte baja de la montaña, oh, de verdad que lo hacía._

_Parte baja, pensó medio deprimido. ¡Odiaba ser tan detallista!_

_=Yo me quedaré en la parte baja, tú irás por el Noroeste, ¿entendido? Todo saldrá bien, estarán orgullosos de nosotros=_

_¡Infeliz ser! Le quitó la vida con una navaja, ¿Lo peor? Es que él fue el culpable._

_=Sé que te culparás por esto, no lo hagas, ya he tomado mi elección. Ahora, vete... no dejes que fuera en... vano=_

_Gruñía enrabiado por eso._

_—¡Cuidado! __—chilló su acompañante empujándolo para recibir su ataque: una flecha directo al corazón._

_—¡No! —fue lo último que gritó antes de caer al vacío._"

Se negó a rememorar más, no lo soportaba ¡ya no! Era fuerte, sí. Peleo sin importarle el riesgo, sí. En incontables ocasiones observo morir a la gente, sí. Mató, sí. Entonces, ¿por qué le afecta tanto? Simple, es su límite. Hasta él tenía uno, aunque se esforzará por no llegar a el pero ya era demasiado.

Demasiado sufrimiento para su frágil corazón, que no era así en el pasado. Se aseguraba, día tras día, semana por semana.

—Hay que marcharnos —escuchó decir a alguien.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué seguir con esto? —consultó sin levantar su visión.

—Eso habría deseado, recuerda por qué empezó todo esto —decía tratando animarlo.

Odiaba cuando tenía razón.

—Esta bien, lo haré —accedió de mala gana.

—Aún tenemos que volver a la normalidad, no te rindas —seguía hablando.

Era cierto, era su deber, su misión y aunque no lo soportará tenía que continuar; era lo menos que podía ejercer.

=Lo menos que puedes hacer es darte por vencido, no hay salvación=

Gruño, de nuevo.

—Hay que regresar-los a como eran antes —prosiguió ignorando lo que acaba de realizar.

—Bien —manifestó por lo bajo, no se comportaba normalmente así.

Y de ese modo fue como iniciaron otra misión en donde, ojalá que no, alguien más morirá.

=Recuerden, no hay marcha atrás=

Con eso se encaminaron a través del espeso bosque en el que cayeron.

"_Después de caer se despertó encima de una copa de un árbol a penas y se movía, le costaba respirar sin embargo ¿quién lo culparía? Sino fuera por la escasa cantidad de Llamas que agotó hubiera muerto, era un milagro aunque debía quedarle un poco, quizás._

_—Me alegra que reaccionarás, llevas una semana en coma —le informó._

_—Una semana —murmuró sorprendido—. Es mucho tiempo._

_—Lo sé, chico —dijo dándose media vuelta y buscando un tazón con un trapo celeste._

_—¿Para qué? —cuestionó.  
_

_—Has presentado fiebre tan alta que has delirado diciendo incoherencias._"

Sus recuerdos no llegaron más lejos ya que acababan de ingresar en su base temporal.

—Llegaron tarde —pronunció.

—Lo que sucedió fue... —y comenzó a explicar su acompañante, como de costumbre.

Definitivamente odiaba su vida.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores. Lamento informarles que decidí re-editar este fic y por eso lo subiré de nuevo, cambió uno es que tiene un prólogo y la razón es que no sabía cómo continuar el otro ya que lo descuide por mucho tiempo además de que será detallado con mayor claridad (creo que eso les gustará, más fácil la comprensión) Supongo que eso es todo y ahora agradeceré a las personas que comentaron a lo largo del viejo VAD (siglas de esta ficción) _anachand7_, _Aguila Altair_, _mcr77_, _Yousei Kato_, _AgathaxD_ que lo siguieron y les pido que me perdonen por ser tan molesta. Je, je; adiós y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Todo lo que has hecho por mí

**Summary: **Por un accidente ocasionado con la Bazuca de Lambo, los integrantes de la Décima Generación Vongola sufre un cambio que repercutirá en las personas a su alrededor; al enterarse, Reborn, decide tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Vongola Arco del Destino.**

**Capítulo uno: Todo lo que has hecho por mí.**

**.**

Era un nuevo en la ciudad de Namimori, el sol se podía apreciar en el horizonte y algunas personas se despertaban dispuestos a iniciar con su rutina, independientemente de quiénes sean; los pájaros se mantenían aún dormidos en sus cómodos nidos siendo estos escasos de hojas que se volvieron para estas fechas anaranjadas, amarillas o verde opaco, era la inauguración del Otoño.

Por otra parte estaba un joven de catorce años con el pelo negro, de tez caucásica y ojos ligeramente acaramelados usando solamente una camisa y short celeste claro, que era su pijama; aún se hallaba dormido sobre su cama, plácidamente teniendo un agradable sueño... o eso parecía externamente ya que en el interior.

_El lugar estaba completamente vacío, no se oía ningún ruido por los alrededores, todo en completa calma... hasta que el sonido de una pistola inundó la localidad. Era el del gatillo siendo presionado por una persona en dirección a otra._

_—¡No! —una voz en su totalidad destrozada resonó allí._

_—Esto es el final de todo —escuchó al ser causante—, ahora es su turno —apuntó el arma en otro lugar.  
_

_—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —comenzó a correr queriendo evitarlo._

_Otro disparó salió expulsado de la pistola encaminándose allá._

_—¡No! —gritó con terror._

Takeshi, quien era el que soñaba, se removía en sus sábanas medio frunciendo el ceño, palideciendo paulatinamente; agarrando las mantas como si buscará confort en ellas, gimiendo de ¿miedo, horror? Era complicado saberlo, con tantas emociones juntas en él... sus facciones poco a poco detentaban agitación; sí, ese era el resultado.

—Ah —intentó no vociferar despertándose, abriendo los ojos con mucha velocidad, incorporándose en su cama de golpe con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo como lágrimas descendían desde sus orbes y terminaban en su manta. Él no lloraba, al menos no con facilidad, y por eso le extraña que algo como "eso" lo haga hacerlo, ¿cuántas veces lleva en este estilo, despertándose de esta manera? ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido sueños confusos que se le hacen, vagamente, conocidos? ¿Por qué a él? No lo entendía y no deseaba ejecutarlo.

Su visión se mantenía fija en la pared de su recamara, la cual estaba pintada de tonalidad verde limón con el suelo de madera de arce y en ella una alfombra negruzca, su cama baja estando enfrente de la alfombra y que a su lado diestro se hallaba una mesa de noche con un jarrón que contiene unas Camellia's Japónicas [1] de color rojo que mide unos once centímetros con su corola simple. Era la flor favorita de su madre, por lo que le había contado Tsuyoshi, así que hizo todo lo posible por cuidarla, cuando su padre le dio las semillas, entre tanto entrenamiento de béisbol y, ahora, la mafia lo hace más difícil; sin embargo eso no lo detendrá, esa era su resolución.

Sabiendo que ya no seguiría durmiendo decidió levantarse de la cama, al hacerlo miró fijamente a la nada, no le gustaba verse débil ya que la última vez que lo hizo casi se suicida y ese era un error que no volvería a cometer, pasará lo que pasará ya no caería en la soledad... ¡no de nuevo! Ahora tenía amigos que sabía que estarían allí para él y eso le bastaba.

=A diferencia tuya, nunca me he esforzado en nada; arrogantemente te dije eso de "esfuérzate" sin embargo, siendo sincero, nunca he hecho nada. Hablando que prefieres morir porque un accidente terminó con tu carrera... a diferencia tuya, yo nunca he tenido esa clase de pensamientos. Así que no puedo entender tus sentimientos; lo siento=

Esas fueron las palabras que evitaron que su padre quedará sin hijo, gracias a Tsunayoshi, él aún estaba con vida y le agradecía muchísimo eso, ese simple acto evitó una tragedia.

—Es hora que me comience a alistar —se puso en pie dispuesto a tomar un baño recuperando la, normalmente, eterna sonrisa despreocupada que adorna su semblante.

* * *

El aroma de la comida recién preparada se olía hasta su recamara, sin duda alguna era la mejor que existía en la faz de la tierra, quería bajar y saber que había hecho su madre está vez sin embargo era consciente de que debía primero de terminar de arreglarse ya que no quería que su amada y protegida hermanita llegará tarde y fuese castigada. Con eso en mente se encaminó hasta el espejo, se encontraba sentado en la cama atándose los cordones de sus siempre zapatos deportivos, solo que estos son de color negruzco para que pase desapercibido para cierto prefecto que atemoriza con sólo que mencionen su nombre, regresando al punto al ver su propio reflejo no evitó caer en la cuenta en alguna lesiones que, en su momento, se detentaban en su rostro.

—¿Quién diría que viviría aventuras tan extremas? —Ryouhei, quien era el dueño de la habitación, intentó no gritar porque no quería que su familia, especialmente Kyouko, supiera que tiene relación con la mafia y, por eso, que terminen inmersos en ese mundo.

De cierta manera se parecía a Sawada; mientras él no metería a su madre, el hermano mayor de la de cabellera castaña acaramelada hacía lo mismo pero para la antes mencionada. La amaba, más de lo que se pudieran imaginar, y no aguantaría que estuviera herida por una pelea o, en el peor de los casos, tres metros bajo tierra... ¡en extremo que no! Mejor él que ella, desde el preciso instante en que se enteró que su hermanita era fastidiada por esos muchachos meditó en eso.

Se colocó las vendas que andaba puesto en su cabeza todos los días, al terminó de esa acción procedió a dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió y salió encaminándose al primer piso, donde era consciente que su madre y su hermana lo estaban esperando.

—... Así que hoy es el día del Obento_ —_oyó la voz de su madre, al finalizar de bajar las escaleras la vio a ella y a la razón por la que se convirtió en boxeador.

—Exactamente, mamá —confirmó Kyouko—. Y ahora sé a quién le daré el mío —un sonrojó casi perceptible decoró sus mejillas.

—Ajá —la de cabello blanco le miró esperando que completará la oración. Al darse cuenta que no pasó, lo que unos segundos, soltó para ayudarla—, la persona que ha cautivado a mi pequeña es...

—Nadie. Un amigo —aseguró la menor tratando que sonará convincente, ojeó a la derecha, en dirección a las escaleras, y notó a su hermano mayor—; hola —le sonrió amigablemente.

—¡Kyouko, mamá. Buenos días! ¡Al extremo! —vociferó como era de costumbre.

Ninguna se inmutó ante el saludo.

—A veces me pregunto a quién saliste —murmuró la mujer oteando a sus retoños.

Aunque Ryouhei por fuera demostrará no saber de la conversación que escuchó, a la mitad, por dentro se debatía en el muchacho que enamoró a su hermanita.

_Sólo espero que no sea el Cabeza de Pulpo,_ rogó al cielo.

—Hijo, siéntate —pidió la única adulta, de momento—, es hora de desayunar.

El antes mencionado obedeció al instante, mientras esperaba que su progenitora le llevará la comida meditaba en lo que aconteció en el futuro.

Sin duda no lo olvidaría con facilidad, la luz de vida de su familia casi se extinguió al momento que la menor de los Sasagawa por poco moría; se asustó de sobremanera, naturalmente están relacionados con lazos de sangre, sin embargo fue un gran alivio el saber que Kyouko estaba sana y salva.

=No molesten a mi hermanita=

Esas palabras fueron dichas por Ryouhei en el tiempo que salió a defender a la de pelo acaramelado por primera vez.

Sonrió, para su fortuna ni una de las féminas se percató.

_¡Gracias extremadamente, Sawada!,_ meditó en agradecimiento el de cabellera blanca.

—A comer —anunció la matriarca llegando a la mesa de roble con tres platos llenos de bolas de arroz.

—¡Terminaré extremadamente rápido para realizar mis ejercicios! ¡Al extremo!

—No, hermano. Come moderadamente —regaño suavemente Kyouko.

* * *

Se veía a un adolescente de pelo negro oscuro como la noche y orbes de tono gris metálico, de tez caucásica que caminaba por las calles de Namimori en dirección a su secundaria preferida; su rostro era impasible mientras avanzaba, segundo a segundo ojeaba a su alrededor buscando indicio de que algo estuviera fuera de control. Afortunadamente la ocasión no se daba, se ponía de pésimo humor si perseguía herbívoros antes de ejercer sus deberes como prefecto de Nami-chuu, aunque nadie se daba cuenta, él no lo permitía.

—Qué bien que no halla herbívoros aglomerándose en las calles —mencionó Kyouya, quien no sabía que las personas se apartaban cuando divisaban que se acercaba.

Definitivamente ellos tienen instinto de auto-conservación.

Por otra parte, dos minutos después, Hibari recibió un mensaje de texto de Kusakabe. Lo abrió y leyó su contenido.

_Kyou-san._

_Recuerde que tiene que estar lo más pronto posible en Nami-chuu, aún debe firmar el papeleo pendiente; lo haría yo, no obstante, usted sabrá porqué lo dejó para hoy._

_Atentamente._

_Kusakabe._

Alzó una ceja, se le olvidó casi por completo, gracias a su ¿mano derecha? Tal vez sea eso, no aseguraba que relación tenía con el adolescente: de amistad, socios por trabajo, de compañeros. Una de las tres debía de ser.

=Kyou-san, yo siempre estaré a su lado=

No entendía porque en ese preciso a su mente le dio la gana de recordar esas palabras, mas lo hizo. Si no fuera él hubiera suspirado, siendo eso algo impropio.

Apresuró su andar, llegaría rápido; y si se presentaba la oportunidad, mordería hasta la muerte a herbívoros que se atravesarán por su camino, sí, genial. De todas formas, él era más fuerte que todos juntos, debido a los entrenamientos poco ortodoxos que realizaba con el bebé. No es que lo fuera a admitir, ni que lo dijera a menudo, sin embargo, en su subconsciente, le agradecía al omnívoro por incluirlo en el mundo mafioso; y a Kusakabe por estar siempre con él. Más al segundo que al primero, en realidad.

* * *

Mukuro estaba dormido, después de desayunar y si no existía misión alguna lo hacía, después de todo su querida Chrome es quien le cocina y ¡es excelente! Mejor que M.M, a su parecer. Tenía un buen sueño, eso lo sabía Nagi, quien le sonreía con ternura al tiempo en que le acaricia la cabeza, la cual no tiene la típica cola de caballo; miró al techo, y luego a Rokudo con dulzura.

—Mukuro-sama —murmuró la del parche—, usted es lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Gracias, Mukuro-sama.

Sonreía contenta, ¡cuan solitaria era su vida siendo Nagi Himurashi! No podría describir el dolor y la tristeza que la embargaron al momento que sus padres le dijeron, indirectamente, que nunca le importó su existencia... ¡si fuera al contrario no se habrían negado a donarle los órganos, que en ese entonces, necesitó! Si no fuera por Mukuro, ahora estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Sin poder evitarlo, derramó lágrimas.

El guardián de la Niebla, al sentir algo húmedo en su rostro, abrió un ojo y sólo encontró la imagen de Nagi ¡llorando! Ni lento, ni perezoso quitó su cabeza de las piernas de la chica, una vez sentado la abrazó, aún angustiado

—Mi querida Chrome, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó sin dejarla de ver a su ojo—. Dime, quién fue el desgraciado que hizo llorar a mi querida Chrome —sus ojos brillas con cierto deje psicópata.

—Madre, padre. Recuerda lo qué paso con ellos, bueno, pues, los recordé y... y me duele que no me... amarán —respondió, con tono quebrado, Nagi rompiendo en llanto.

Mukuro sintió su sangre hervir.

—Semejantes desgraciados —murmuró con rabia, la del parche no lo escuchó—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—¿A qué se refiere? —contestó con otra interrogante.

—Con la traición de tu verdadera familia —limitándose a decir, una mano subió y acarició la mejilla de la fémina.

—Terriblemente fatal, Mukuro-sama, yo siempre pensé que querían, después de todo era su única hija; y que ellos, cuando más los necesitaba, me dieran la espalda... eso me quebró el corazón. Yo siempre intenté cumplir con las expectativas que tenían, ¡lo hice! Y ni así ellos me valoraron, nunca me quisieron como debería, tal vez mi abuela sí pero ella murió al ser muy pequeña... desde ahí solamente he conocido la soledad, al momento del accidente... —ahora sí que perdió la voz.

Mukuro carraspeó, se calmó, lo que tomó varios minutos, y habló—: Escúchame, Nagi, tu nunca serás un estorbo, una molestia, algo que no debió ser; puede que ellos no te amarán ni tomarán en cuenta sin embargo eso no es así, ahora, posees amigos que te aprecian, que darían todo por ti, incluyéndome. Nagi, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas, y menos sentirte así; a mí, sí me preocupas —trató de no ser sentimental.

—¿Es en serio? —indagó en shock, no se esperaba que Rokudo pensará de ese modo hacía su persona.

—Absolutamente.

Eso bastó para calmarla, ambos compartieron mirada y supieron que se decían.

_Eres la persona más importante de mi vida _eso fue lo que se mencionaron.

* * *

Hayato paseaba por el parque, le importaba un comino ir o no a clases, sinceramente formaba parte de su lista _cosas por evitar _sobre todo si era el patético día del Obento, no entendía como la población femenil de Nami-chuu se prestaba para tal ridiculez, y contando a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Bufó exasperado, algunas cosas no tienen respuesta.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un cigarro, lo prendió con ayuda de sus Llamas, se lo metió a la boca mientras veía pasar a una pareja acaramelada.

—Cómo si no tuvieran nada más que hacer —se quejó la Tormenta, con el semblante que posee cuando no esta su Décimo presente, con un carraspeó—. Al menos no hay quien me moleste.

Como si al universo le encantará contradecirlo, el Rayo apareció chillando.

—¡El gran Lambo matará a Reborn! —saltando por aquí y por allá.

_Estúpida vaca, _se quejó mentalmente Gokudera tratando, lo más posible, de ignorarlo.

—¡Eh, Idiotera! —llamó el bovino cuando sus ojos captaron al chico de peinado al estilo pulpo.

—_Inoportuna vaca estúpida —_siseó rápido antes que el niño vaca le saltará, literalmente, encima— ¡Quítate, alimaña!

—¿A quién llamas "alimaña"? ¡Idiotera! —protestó el pequeño usándolo de trampolín, al tiempo que le sacaba tres venas de odio en la cien al hermano de Bianchi.

—_Vaca estúpida desearás no haberme conocido —_amenazó la explosiva Tormenta, con voz que prometía que lo haría.

Y así dio comienzo a la persecución, con gritos de improperios, entre Lambo y Hayato.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —escucharon una voz cargada de reprensión.

El dúo se volteo y se toparon con Tsunayoshi, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados, cejas fruncidas y su ropa quemada.

—¡Tsuna! —exclamó, sorprendido, el ex-integrante de la Familia Bovino, corriendo hacía él.

—¡Décimo! —se fijó en su fachada actual— ¡¿Qué le paso, Décimo?! —gritó a los cuatro vientos, con aire preocupado.

—Esto —señaló su vestimenta—, es obra de Reborn —chasqueó los labios, un hábito que se le pegó de su tutor, los seguía oteando de la misma manera—; no me cambies de tema, Gokudera, qué hacían.

—¡Idiotera me dijo "alimaña"! —brincó a los brazos de su jefe, llorando, para variar.

—Gokudera, no vuelvas a llamarlo así —regañó a su guardián.

—De acuerdo, Décimo —accedió, haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, a regañadientes.

—Fumabas —sonaba más a afirmación que a una pregunta.

Hayato asintió.

—Te he dicho que es perjudicial para tu salud —suspiró con cansancio—, como sea, no deberías ir a Nami-chuu.

—Día del Obento —recibió un "Oh" proveniente del Cielo—. No deseo ir, Décimo, es fastidioso.

—No es para tanto —susurró el capo.

Lambo, quien se sentía ignorado, chilló—: ¡Tsuna, el gran Lambo quiere dulces!.

—¡Más respeto para el Décimo! ¡Vaca estúpida!.

_Estos no cambiarán, al menos no está Hibari-san, o sino nos mordería hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz. Ah, de no ser por Reborn, mi vida sería igual que antes, esta es una de la raras veces que diré: Gracias, Reborn, _pensó Sawada.

—¡A mi no me das ordenes, Idiotera! —se ganó un gruñido de pelo pulpo—, ¡Tsuna, Lambo quiere dulces!.

—Me va a dar una jaqueca —para su mala suerte, Hayato, lo oyó.

—¡Vaca estúpida! ¡Por tu culpa al Décimo le dará un dolor en la cabeza! —parecía que echaba fuego por la boca.

—Gokudera, deja de gritar; Lambo, toma tus dulces —al última la Tuna le paso una bolsada de esas golosinas, en sabor uva.

—¡Gracias, Tsuna! —vociferó, para disgusto de la Tormenta, el bovino.

Hayato, quien estaba a punto de insultar al niño vaca, vio que, gracias a una de las interminables granadas del Rayo, una rama del árbol más cercano le iba a caer en el hombro a su estimado jefe— ¡Décimo, quítese! —corrió, lo más veloz que le dieron sus piernas, en dirección al nombrado.

Lambo, quien lo escuchó porque no se había apartado lo suficiente, chilló—: ¡Tsuna! —asustado al ver que le cayó encima, noqueándolo de momento.

Ambos se acercaron a un inconsciente Décimo.

_Tsuna, despierta, no quiero perderte, eres la persona más preciada para mi, _meditó Lambo.

_Décimo, perdóneme, si no me hubiera descuidado no se hubiera desmayado, ¡a usted lo protejo más que a mí!, ¡Es la persona más importante en mi vida!, _exclamó, en su mente, la explosiva Tormenta.

Segundos después, el desmayado abrió las orbes.

—¡Gracias, Tsuna!/Le agradezco, Décimo —hablaron el bovino y Smoking Bomb, respectivamente. Se miraron y completaron la oración en su mente._  
_

_Por todo._

**.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores; este fue el capítulo número uno de la versión mejorada de VAD, el cual me he tardado en subir... ¡pero no fue mi culpa! Es por la High School y el hecho de que no supiera cómo hacer la conversación de Nagi y Mukuro, pero lo logré y ahora les digo ¡gracias por las alertas y favoritos! Eso también ayuda a subir la inspiración, je, je.

Aclararé el punto marcado en la historia:

[1] Camellia Japónica _Cuyas flores son solitarias, aparecen en el ápice de cada rama, y son con una corola simple o doble, y comprendiendo varios colores. Suelen medir unos 7-12 cm de diámetro y tienen 5 sépalos y 5 pétalos. Estambres numerosos unidos en la mitad o en 2/3 de su longitud; sus hojas persistentes, coriáceas, brevemente pecioladas, con bordes dentados , terminando en punta, alternas y de color verde oscuro reluciente y vivo con el envés más pálido. __El color de sus flores va del blanco al rojo, simples, dobles o bicolores,__ carecen de fragancia. Son plantas muy vistosas durante todo el año y son símbolo de longevidad, lazo de amor, feliz matrimonio, fortuna, victoria y felicidad._

Y por último contestaré los comentarios que me dejaron.

toaneo07 _me alegra que te pareciera cool, y que me dejarás un review._

anachand7 _¡Gracias por el comentario! Y por decirme que continuarás con este VAD, ¡me alegra la vida! Ok, exageré pero se entiende el punto y, si te interesa saber, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible no obstante no prometo nada._


	3. ¿Esto no podría empeorar, cierto?

**Summary: **Por un accidente ocasionado con la Bazuca de Lambo, los integrantes de la Décima Generación Vongola sufre un cambio que repercutirá en las personas a su alrededor; al enterarse, Reborn, decide tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Vongola Arco del Destino.**

**Capítulo dos: ¿Esto no podría empeorar, cierto?**

**.**

Minutos más tarde, a las cercanías de Nami-chuu, Hayato en conjunto con Lambo, quien está en brazos de Tsunayoshi, comiendo sus caramelos se encontraron con Yamamoto y Ryouhei... lo cual no fue muy agradable para Smoking Bomb, hablando sobre la Lluvia y el Sol, quienes, a su manera, lo desesperaban; optó por ignorarlo y el universo, demostrando de nuevo que le encantaba contradecirlo, hizo que Takeshi lo mirará y lo saludará.

—¡Yo. Gokudera, Lambo, Tsuna! —dijo alegremente, como era de costumbre.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, maniático del béisbol, que no les hables al Décimo con demasiada familiaridad? —cuestionó, con veneno, el de cabello plata.

—Vamos, vamos. Gokudera, no es para tanto —expresó el de pelo negro, con su habitual sonrisa, ojeando de lo más tranquilo al segundo que más grita del grupo.

Por su parte, Ryouhei, saludaba efusivo al capo Vongola, entiéndase que lo persigue alegando que se una al club de boxeo y que éste huye con un "¡No, hermano. No me quiero unir!" cabe recalcar que Lambo lo ve todo entretenido mientras se pregunta cuánto tiempo se tardará Idiotera para darse cuenta; alzó los hombros sabiendo que le faltaba poco o mucho, dependiendo de su capacidad deductiva.

—¡Detente, Sawada, y únete a mi extremo club de boxeo! ¡Al extremo! —seguía vociferando, lo que era sorprendente ya que podía hacerlo y no se quedaba mudo.

Tsuna pensó que debía ser cosa de familia... hasta que recordó a Kyouko y se arrepintió, ella no era tan... extrovertida como su hermano mayor, se decía.

—¡Hiee! ¡Hermano, para! —y, para variar, sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

—¡Tsuna, escapa! —emitió su característica carcajada, parecía que se terminaría revolcando en el suelo—. Es tan divertido... ¡Tsuna, Lambo quiere más dulces! —continuó con sus exigencias.

Sawada contempló al bovino, negó con la cabeza, y continuó escapando de un imparable Sasagawa que no dejaba de gritar; suspiró, sus días siempre eran así, a veces predecibles cuando se encontraba con sus amigos y tutor. Pensó que no desearía que fuese de otro modo, ya que les caía bien... aunque en algunas ocasiones le sacaran de quicio.

Por otra parte, Yamamoto y Gokudera, proseguían con su pelea uni-lateral.

—... ¡¿Cómo vas a decir "Exageras, Gokudera. Tsuna es mi amigo" cuando de esa manera le faltas el respeto?! ¡¿Qué no has captado que debes de tratarle como debería?! ¡Ah! ¡Contigo es imposible, obsesionado del béisbol!... ¡eh! ¡No me ignores! —para este punto la Lluvia pacífica le sonrió nervioso— ¡Con eso no consigues nada!

—Vamos, vamos. No hagas un melodrama —como de costumbre, intentaba calmar a su, en su opinión, dramático amigo—, además a Tsuna no le enfada —Hayato lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Cierto, Tsuna?.

No hubo contestación del conejo.

—¿Tsuna?.

—¿Décimo?.

Interrogaron sus camaradas volteando a ver en la dirección donde se supone que está, solo para encontrarse con que Lambo se reía divertido y su capo desaparecido... ¿desaparecido?... ¡desaparecido!. Cabe señalar que Gokudera entró en mode on nervioso-preocupado-histérico; sí, eso es posible.

—¡Décimo!.

—¡Tsuna!.

* * *

Mukuro y Nagi estaban en el suelo de la entrada a Kokuyo Land, en un posición comprometedora: Chrome acostada boca arriba con Rokudo encima de ella, una de las piernas del pelo piña estaba en medio de las de la chica con una mano sobre un seno de su compañera, quien tenía un bonito sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas, ambos jadeando. Eso y que la ropa la detentaban mal acomodada. El par anhelaba que nadie entrará, ¡no querían que los vieran así! gran explicación que les tendrían que dar; rezaron, en serio que se hallaban muy avergonzados... sobre todo contando lo que pasó antes.

Una adolescente cabello rojo corto entró en ese instante, quedándose estupefacta.

—M.M, no... ¡no es lo que parece! —gritó el ilusionista parándose de golpe, sin saber por qué le preocupado más de lo que debería que la fémina lo encontrará de esa manera.

—¿No es lo parece? —repitió las palabras que mencionó su líder—, ¿¡cómo me vas a decir algo como eso cuando yo misma los he visto con mis propios ojos!?. Si van hacer cosas indecentes mejor váyanse a una habitación —con eso salió dando un portazo.

O eso intentó debido que Nagi la detuvo con su característica cohibida voz.

—M.M, de verdad, es un malentendido —murmuró levantándose y acomodándose su vestimenta, que era el uniforme Kokuyo, notablemente diferente al de la otra chica—; lo que pasó fue...

—No me des explicaciones, chica tonta —cortó tajante.

—No la insultes —saltó en su defensa Rokudo frunciendo el ceño, no le agradaba para nada que alguien ofendiera a su querida Chrome.

—Como siempre —se dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados, indignada— ¡defendiendo a la tarada!. ¡No lo entiendo!, varias veces te he necesitado... ¡¿qué no recuerdas la batalla contra Bianchi?! ella me apaleó pero ¡no! ¡tú tenías que ir a socorrer a la cría mimada!; ¡ah! siempre esa mocosa, ¿por qué?. Dímelo.

_Detecto celos en ti, M.M _pensó la ilusionista, extrañada.

—¡No hables así de Nagi! —graznó el prisionera de Vindice—, ¡tú no eres nadie!. ¿Entiendes?, ¡nadie!. Puede que lo haya hecho, ¡por qué no tolero que se metan con Chrome!. Ella es más competente que tú, M.M... ¡al menos ella se esfuerza en los entrenamiento!, no como tú que te la pasas mirándote al espejo. Si fuera por mi ¡te sacaría del equipo! ¡ya que no te necesitamos! ¡inútil!. Un momento, ¡soy el líder!; ¡así que quedas fuera del grupo Kokuyo! ¡vete, estúpida! ¡qué nadie requiere tus inútiles intentos servicios! ¡troglodita!.

Las palabras hirientes del chico presente le rompieron el corazón a la pelirroja, quien comenzó a ¿llorar? vaya, eso no se lo esperaban.

—En ese caso, ¡te odio, Mukuro! —se fue dando un portazo, con el corazón más que quebrado.

—¿Cómo pudo hablarle así a M.M? —cuestionó la protegida del guardián de la Niebla, enfadada.

—Pero, Nagi, ella...

—Sé lo que dijo, pero sí es un caballero, no debió tratarla de ese modo. Todas merecemos respeto, ¿sabe?.

Para este punto el del peinado tipo piña deseó que le hubiera chillado ya que de esa manera no le dolería tanto esa línea.

_No era mi intención decepcionarte _meditó decaído.

Sacando su tridente, Dokuro, se marchó.

Siendo seguida, segundos después, del cabello púrpura.

* * *

En otro punto, ajeno a Nami-chuu, de hallaban dos personas: una mujer y un hombre, eso era lo único que se sabía debido a que las largas batas que portaban les dificultaba saber algo más a las personas que transitaban por allá; parecían, a simple vista, personas que no romperían ni un plato.

Pero simple apariencia, y a veces es engañosa.

Dirigiéndose a su acompañante, la del sexo femenino, acotó—_: __¿Cuándo será el momento de ponerlo en marcha?_ —los que la escucharon no la comprendieron, dado que fue en otro idioma. No supieron distinguir cuál.

—_Tranquila, mujer, el tiempo llegará_ —mencionó su compañero—_; además no tenemos que precipitarnos, podríamos levantar sospechas._

—_Sí, y no lo hacemos vistiéndonos así _—se señaló a si misma luego de decirlo en sarcasmo.

—_Exagerada _—fue lo último que habló antes de toparse con cierto chico pelo platino.

Toparse, lo que se dice toparse... pues, no. En realidad, chocó con él.

—_¡Fíjate por donde vas!._

El muchacho, ante el griterío del mayor, demostrando que no le intimidó, se lo devolvió—: _¿Sabe algo?, ¡me interesa un comino darme cuenta por donde voy__!_ —lo dijo en su idioma natal, es decir, italiano.

—_Hey, ese chico lo reconozco: es Gokude__ra Hayato, guardián de la Tormenta del Décimo Vongola_ —susurró a su compañero.

—_Fantástico_ —se alegró instantáneamente, ¡mejoró su situación!—._Perdóname._

—_No sigo ordenes tuyas, patán._

Hayato no se dio el gesto obsceno con el dedo de en medio del hombre y que la mujer le disparó a su espalda un rastreados GPS.

—_Ahora ya sabemos a dónde irá, y cuando eso pase... ¡no sabrá que lo golpeó!._

_—Te emocionas mucho, mujer._

Oh, sí. No fallarían, ¡por supuesto que no!. Poseían un plan y no existía modo de que algo saliera mal.

* * *

El Cielo Vongola se escondió en el lugar donde el mayor de los hermanos Sasagawa no buscaría, ese lugar era... tan-tan-tan... ¡la biblioteca! de la ciudad naturalmente, no detentaba las agallas necesarias como para causar un revuelo en la secundaria protegida por Hibari.

—Para hacer eso tendría que tener grandes ansias suicidas —se dijo a sí mismo, muy convencido.

—¿Grandes ansias suicidas? —indagó la bibliotecaria mirando al conejo que no leía nada, aclarando: el libro cerrado a su derecha y él de lo más fresco que una lechuga.

Notando el apuro en que se metería, mintió—: Lo leí en un libro, no recuerdo cuál.

La de mayor edad lo ojeó, no alegó nada y se marchó.

_Esa ni tu mismo te la crees, Tsuna_ pensó el castaño recordando que, prácticamente, tenían que amenazarlo para que leyera. Dado que no lo hacía, ¡si ni siquiera un comic se dignaba a abrir! menos lo ejecutaría con un libro que, según su espartano tutor, le enseñaría algo útil para la vida; bufó sabiendo que o leía o se iba, francamente no quería reencontrarse con un, en ocasiones, demasiado extremo guardián del Sol.

Suspiró y abrió el ejemplar, al hacerlo paró porque leyó que decía, en el título: _El inexpresivo__ Hidalgo, Don Quijote de la Morsa_. Le salió una gota en la cabeza mientras pensaba que el nombre era ligeramente raro. Por no decir mucho.

—Me suena a algo —se dijo abriendo el ejemplar en... la primera página que saliese—, a ver que pone: _El inexpresivo Hidalgo, Don Quijote de la Morsa fue creado por Manny del Cerezo._

Al concluir de leer la primera línea, la bibliotecaria, que si el hijo único de Nana viera en el gafete, sabría que se llama Sanae Haruno, quien tiene treinta y seis años y es rubia de ojos platino, andaba por el camino y oyó lo que Tsunayoshi mencionó, sobra decir que sospechó que el chico estaba mal de la vista.

Se acercó a él y le preguntó amablemente—: ¿Por qué acota que así se llama el libro? —recibió un "Así dice en el titulo" lo que confirmó sus sospechas—, ¿qué dice en la siguiente línea?.

Confundido, el conejo, indagó—: ¿Con qué objeto me hace estas interrogantes —paró para leer el nombre del gafete—, señorita Haruno?.

—Porque me da a entender que está mal de la vista —se extrañó más Tsuna—, ahí menciona: _El ingenioso Hidalgo, Don Quijote de la Mancha fue creado por Miguel de Cervantes _—le dijo al joven, quien abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua que necesita oxígeno—, no lo que usted alega. ¿Acaso no lo sabía?.

Esto, sin lugar a dudas, es obra de Reborn pensó recordando lo que pasó en la mañana.

"_El tutor psicópata del Décimo __Vongola estaba desayunando en la casa del antes mencionado, la madre de éste, Nana, le había preparado un suculento café __y se fue diciendo que tenía cosas por hacer; Lambo, Fuuta e I-Pin se fueron con ella mientras que su enamorada, Bianchi, se quedó con él a hacerle mimos._

_—¿Por qué siento que falta algo? —se preguntó el arcobaleno en voz alta—. Hay demasiada tranquilidad._

_—Será, Reborn, que Tsuna no ha despertado —le informó la media hermana de Hayato, llegando con unas galletas, en bandeja, que compró el día anterior._

_El bebé del pacificador amarillo sonrió maléficamente— Lo iré a despertar. Bianchi, pase lo que pase, no subas._

_Con un asentimiento el niño subió a la segunda planta, caminó hasta llegar al cuarto de su tutorado y, sin miramientos, abrió la puerta de un patada; enfrente de él estaba un castaño que dormía plácidamente. Oh, pobre, no sabe lo que le espera._

_Con unas paletas, de las que usan los médicos para revivir a alguien, se acercó frotándolas entre sí. Oh, al holgazán le iba a pesar el haberse atrevido a engañar a Reborn._

_=Reborn no me despiertes, yo lo haré. En serio.=_

_Segundos después un fuerte alarido medio femenino se escapó de la boca de Yoshi._

_—¡Reborn! ¿¡Acaso piensas matarme!?. No me contestes —añadió rápidamente al ver la sonrisa malvada del, en teoría, mayor—, ¿es qué acaso no puedes hacerlo como la gente con escrúpulos?._

_—Lo haría, si lo tuviera. Tsuna-inútil —emitió una risa que poseía sorna. Meditó unos micro-segundos sobre la mejor manera para que ese bueno para nada aprendiera la lección—. Mamá te dejo esto —sacó un dulce de limón._

_Siendo de su madre de quien hablaban el menor no sospechó, lo tomó y se lo guardó para más tarde._

_Pobre alma en desgracia, desconocía que era un caramelo experimental made in Bianchi; sí, no fue de Verde para sorpresa de tutor asesino en su momento._

_—Ahora ¡arriba! —demandó disparando por doquier._"

Optó por dejar sus recuerdos hasta ahí comprendiendo por qué su visión se puso borrosa, en el sentido que confundía las letras por las más similares. Suspiró al tiempo que enfocaba sus orbes en la mayor.

—Lo que sucede es que me dormí tarde y todavía estoy somnoliento —inventó una excusa con rapidez.

Sanae le sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro, en señal de que entendía— Ya veo; si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme —expresó la rubia marchándose.

Eso estuvo cerca se mencionó mentalmente el conejo castaño.

* * *

Cincuenta y nueve minutos después el terror de Namimori, Smoking Bomb, el amo de la espada: Shiguren Kintoki, el extremo boxeador, la chica tímida, la piña andante con tridente y risa perturbadora, y el niño con disfraz de vaca que ama los dulces corrían preocupados, aunque dos fueran lo suficientemente obstinados como para admitirlo, buscando a su jefe. Cuarenta y cinco minutos antes estaban en la secundaria de la ciudad donde viven no obstante al no tener ni rastro de su jefe en aquel lugar lo fueron a buscar, sabiendo que por se él pudo haber sido secuestrado... y un sinfín de cosas que sus mente les mostró en ese momento.

El lugar donde ahora se dirigían era un bodega abandonada que se localizaba a las afueras de Namimori, era inmensa en toda la palabra, tanto que si no llevabas un mapa te perderías. O al menos eso dicen en la ciudad, en fin, el punto es que apunto de cometer una equivocación, ¿cuál?. Pues eso lo descubrirán en breve.

—¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Necesito saber dónde está el Décimo! —vociferó Gokudera, de nuevo, en mode angustiado-nervioso-enojado.

—Vamos, vamos. No te sulfures, que nada conseguimos con eso —lo calmó Takeshi, estando igual que el pelo pulpo platino—. Cálmate y pensemos en algo, ¿vale?.

—¡Yamamoto es extremo! ¡Ideemos un extremo plan para rescatar a Sawada! ¡Al extremo! —ni siquiera en situaciones como estas Sasagawa deja de exclamar, lo que era sorprendente e inoportuno, dependiendo en que situación se hallen.

—No deberían gritar tanto —aconsejó, susurrando, Chrome mirando al suelo.

—Cuando encuentre al omnívoro lo morderé hasta la muerte por causar disturbios en Namimori —manifestó Hibari sacando al sol sus inseparables tonfas.

El típico chillido del hijo de Iemitsu se escuchó desde dentro de la bodega, dando a entender que todo el tiempo ha estado allá.

—¡Tsuna! —Lambo se fue corriendo en aquella dirección, agradecido de hallarlo.

En realidad todos compartían esa emoción.

Al entrar en el lugar...

O eso quisieron ya que el hervíboro, como lo llama Kyou-san, salió de allí... sólo que asustado y corriendo, lo que los preocupó, bueno más de lo que de por sí ya se encontraban.

—¡Sawada! —chilló el hermano mayor de Kyouko-chan.

Lambo, espantado por el volumen que acaraba la voz del Sol Vongola, sacó la Bazuca de los Diez Años.

—¡Décimo —la explosiva Tormenta se encaminó al susodicho—, está bien!.

Lambo cerró los ojos agarrando con sus manos la Bazuca.

—¡Chicos me alegra volver a verlos! —avanzó con los demás el hermano menor de Dino Cavallone.

El bovino apunto al cielo su arma preferida, digo por que la mayoría de las veces la usa, pensando que se señaló.

—Tsunayoshi-kun —Mukuro, en su semblante, mostraba enfado—, nos debes una soberana explicación —apuntó su tridente al rostro del mencionado.

—Es cierto, jefe —le dio la razón Nagi, poniendo una sonrisa en sus facciones, la cual era de alivio.

La vaca que pertenecía a la familia Bovino puso un dedo en el gatillo mientras le aplicaba mucha fuerza, demasiada para lo que requería el arma.

—Vamos, vamos. Gokudera suelta a Tsuna, lo aplastas —dijo Yamamoto al darse cuenta de que el Cielo perdía el color de su rostro.

—¡Lo siento —en menos de lo que canta un gallo Smoking Bomb se apartó de él—, Décimo!.

El, en ocasiones, desesperante Rayo disparó el arma a las nubes provocando que a los quince metros de altura se formará una bola y que se dispersará en dirección a sus amigos. Incluyéndolo.

—Espero que no... —la tuna no llegó a completar la oración.

¿Por qué?.

Porque el rayo les cayó a todos.

Lo que era muy, pero muy, malo. Debido que es la Bazuca de los Diez Años, la que la mayor parte del tiempo causa contratiempos, por ejemplo: el viaje al futuro sumándole la batalla contra Millefiore.

* * *

Dos horas transcurrieron y Reborn en conjunto con Bianchi estaban... sin palabras para explicar lo que sentían, ¡¿cómo era posible que eso pasará?! ¡No tenía ni el más mínimo sentido!. Bien que viajarán al futuro, que tuvieran una lucha... ¡pero eso era lo más raro que les había acontecido!; y vaya que han pasado por muchas cosas. Sin embargo, ¡eso no tenía explicación lógica!.

—Repítelo —exigió el Katekyo Hitman fulminando con la mirada al castaño menor.

Fuuta, quien fue el que les informó, se removió en su sitio mega incomodo. Debía de darla, aunque no quisiera volver a expresarlo mas la cara de ira de tutor de la tuna le dijo que o hablaba o hablaba—: Tsuna-nii... y los otros... han... han cambiado de cuerpo —concluyó la frase, pero no dejo de estar intranquilo.

Ahora sí, el de la fedora transformó a su camaleón en pistola y, para no causar un desastre en la casa de Nana, fue a localizar a la persona que sabía que le diría, con exactitud, lo que pasaba.

¿Quién era?

Verde... o Shoichi Irie.

—Quién sea que haya sido el causante sufrirá, y mucho —prometió el Hitman, enrabiado, dando zancadas y espantando a todo ser viviente que no quisiera sufrir una muerte prematura.

Por otro lado, Bianchi y Fuuta, ojeaban a los ocho cuerpos inertes que descansaban en la alfombra; cruzaron miradas.

—¿De verdad cambiaron de cuerpo?.

—Es lo que creo, Bianchi-san.

—Esto no será bueno, para nada —la de pelo largo tomó el aire que necesitaba—. Lo bueno es que mamá se fue de viaje con el jefe de la CEDEF.

Fuuta pensó ¿Cómo le explicaremos esto a I-Pin?

Oh, sí. Estaban en un buen pandemónium.

**.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores; ¡lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto! pero no fue culpa mía, la High School no me dejaba concentrarme en nada más, ¡y en las vacaciones estuve igual de atareada! en el sentido de cuando si voy a estudiar *suspiro* al menos ya les traje las conti, perdón si no es muy larga ¡sin embargo es lo mejor que pude hacer!.

Antes de algo más... ¡a responder reviews!.

**anachand7 **¡Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra saber que tiene ese no sé yo, je, je. Whoa, te atrapó bastante, ¡genial! y te agradezco por tenerme paciencia, no es muy sencillo lidiar con tantas cosas. Ja, ja, ja.

**Sebastiaxciel **¡Gracias por el comentario! Etto, a tu coment no le entendí mucho [tiene una que otra incoherencia] me esforcé y ¡sé lo que pusiste!; tienes razón Hayato-kun es _medio _incompetente pero le pone empeño a lo que hace ¡con práctica será el mejor!, Matta-nee.


End file.
